Masami Kikuchi
| birth_place = Chino, Nagano, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Voice actor | years_active = 1983–present | credits = | agent = | website = }} is a Japanese voice actor and narrator. He was affiliated with Troubador Music Office until March 2010. He then worked as freelance until April 2011, when he was employed by Kenyu Office. Filmography Television animation *''Captain Tsubasa J'' (1983), Shingo Aoi *''Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ'' (1986), Ino Abbav *''Animated Classics of Japanese Literature'' (1986), Bunji, Kenji *''Metal Armor Dragonar'' (1987–88), Kaine Wakaba *''Kimagure Orange Road'' (1987–88), Yusaku Hino *''Brave Exkaiser'' (1990), Blue Raker, Ultra Raker *''Chibi Maruko-chan'' (1990), Kazuhiko Hanawa, Mimatsuya, Misawa, Negishi, Watanabe *''Aoki Densetsu Shoot'' (1993), Kazuhiro Hiramatsu *''The Brave Express Might Gaine'' (1993), Mitsuhiko Hamada, Bird Bomber, Jet Diver *''Tenchi Muyo!'' (1995), Tenchi Masaki *''Hunter × Hunter'' (1999), Wing, Zepile *''Grappler Baki'' (2001), Baki Hanma *''PaRappa the Rapper'' (2001), PJ Berri *''Comic Party'' (2001), Kazuki Sendō *''Captain Tsubasa ~ Road to 2002'' (2001), Gino Hernandez, Alan Pascal *''Di Gi Charat Nyo!'' (2003–04), Daifuku Ankoro *''Cromartie High School'' (2003), Ken Hirai *''Oh My Goddess!'' (2005), Keiichi Morisato *''Comic Party Revolution'' (2005), Kazuki Sendō *''Air Gear'' (2006), Onigiri *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2016), Monaka, Vermoud Unknown Date *''Daigunder, Howard *Digimon Adventure, Joe Kido, Additional Voices *Digimon Adventure 02, Joe Kido, Jim Kido, Daemon *Digimon Tamers, Dolphin *Digimon Frontier, Neemon *Digimon Savers, Akihiro Kurata, Belphemon *Digimon Xros Wars, Tuwarmon/Damemon *Goldfish Warning!, Michael *Groove Adventure RAVE, Sieg Hart *Zatch Bell!, Kanchomé *Maburaho, Taki *One Piece, Kelly Funk *The Cobi Troupe, Jordy *The Prince of Tennis, Hiroshi Wakato *Ranma ½, Copycat Ken *Rurouni Kenshin, Ryūzaburō Higashiyama *Urusei Yatsura'' Original video animation (OVA) *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (1989), Konrad von Modell *''Otaku no Video'' (1991), Miyoshi *''Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki'' (1992) - Tenchi Masaki *''Oh My Goddess!'' (1993–94), Keiichi Morisato *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1996), Sonic the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic Films *''Super Mario Bros.: Peach-Hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen!'' (1986), Prince Haru *''The Venus Wars'' (1989), Lob *''Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon S'' (1994), Kakeru Ōzora *''Tenchi Muyo in Love!'' (1996) – Tenchi Masaki *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Galaxy Super-express'' (1996), Tamako *''Digimon Adventure'' (1999), Joe Kido *''Ah! My Goddess: The Movie'' (2000), Keiichi Morisato *''Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!'' (2000), Joe Kido *''Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Movie 1: Unlisted Demon 101'' (2004), Kanchomé *''The Legend of the Galactic Heroes: Die Neue These Seiran'' (2019), Boris Konev Tokusatsu *''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger'' (2016), Dorobozu (ep. 14) Video games *''Another Century's Episode'' series (????–), Kaine Wakaba, Dunkel Cooper *''Super Robot Wars'' series (????–), Kaine Wakaba, Ino Abbav, Dunkel Cooper *''Tales of Rebirth'' (2004), (Saleh) *''Konjiki no Gash Bell series'' (????–), Kanchome Drama CDs *''Abunai'' series 4: Abunai Campus Love (????), Harumi Okikura *''Catch Me!'' (????), Shikyou Katayama *''C Kara Hajimaru Koi mo Ii'' (????), Takenoshin *''Eien no Midori ~Nochinoomohini~'' (????), Junya Shibasaki *''Koisuru Jewelry Designer'' series 1 (????), Yuutarou Mori *''My Sexual Harassment'' series 3 (????), Shun Kazami *''Onegai Darlin''' (????), Kouchirou Imada *''Ourin Gakuen'' series 1: Ikenai Seitokaishitsu (????), Shuuichirou Kazama Dubbing *''Doug'' (U.S. TV 1991, Japanese dub 1998), Skeeter Valentine *''VeggieTales'' (U.S. direct-to-video 1993, Japanese dub 1998), Bob the Tomato References * Gifford, Kevin. "The Official Art of Comic Party Revolution". (March 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 103–109. External links *Masami Kikuchi at Kenyu Office * * *Masami Kikuchi at Ryu's Seiyuu Info * * Masami Kikuchi at GamePlaza-Haruka Voice Acting Database * Masami Kikuchi at Hitoshi Doi's Seiyuu Database Category:1960 births Category:Living people Category:People from Nagano Prefecture Category:Japanese voice actors